


For Better Days

by salmonkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Australian AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stable hand au, gay farmers au, lots of swearing and australian drawls, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonkun/pseuds/salmonkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen.” </p>
<p>A story about two farm-hands and a decision that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've ever whipped up and entire plot and I really hope you guys like it!   
> This chapter will be the first of many on this wonderful roller-coaster ride of a fic, criticism is just as welcome as compliments so please, tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!
> 
> \--
> 
> Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
> Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
> Sleep in peace when day is done that's what I mean  
> And this old world is a new world  
> And a bold world for me
> 
> Avicii - Feeling Good

January 15th, 1941.  
  
The heat in early January was _blistering_ , even if you weren’t working you’d be in a fit about how hot it was, but, even with the scorching sun it was gorgeous, ducks gliding through the cool river water, grass on the mountainside flowing like waves, birds bustling and the farm dogs sleeping on the wood of the porch of the workers quarters, but, I can’t enjoy _any_ of it. Mucking out stables was a shitty job as is, even if you enjoy it, which I _don’t_ , but I’m here standing in my worn out blundstone boots that I’ve had since two springs ago with dust flying everywhere from the wood shavings, not even able to feel the warm breeze of the summer air rushing over my shoulders, or the sunlight clawing at my spine, instead I breathe in the musky air of the stable and feel the wooden rake beneath my fingers.  
  
I hear Reiner’s footsteps even before he steps in the barn, as loud and boisterous as he is.  
  
“Hey Jeanny boy!” he says before slapping my hat into the dusty wood shavings “You heard the good news?”  
  
“ _Don’t_ call me that,” I say, grumbling when my spine cracks when I bend down to brush the dust off my hat before hitting him in the chest with it “What news? You finally gettin’ caught for sleepin’ with Mikasa’s cousin and you’re getting shot this arvo’?”   
  
“Shaddap she’ll hear you, y’know she’s got ears like your damn kelpie,” he says, looking over at my dog sleeping on a pile of worn horse rugs, “and _no_ , there’s a new stable hand that’s gonna be helpin’ you out, he can ride too so he’s gonna train old George out there,” shooting me a sly grin while throwing a thumb over his shoulder to the Arabian mare in one of the training yards, she’d always been a problem mare, a flare in her eye that even scared _Mikasa_ away.  
  
“Reiner, if you throw the kid on _her_ he’ll be out of the job in seconds with a broken neck, you know no one’s game enough to ride ‘er, she’s a brumby right off _Freudenberg's_ farm! You know what his brumby’s are like, all insane!” I say looking over at George, who is prancing around the yard, tail high and her legs stretched long, “She’s a gorgeous mover, got some real talent but totally crazy.” I mutter before reaching over to grab the rake.  
  
“Enough horse talk a’right, new stable boy is goin’ to be bunkin’ with you, and don’t call him kid, he’s 23, older ‘an you.” he says fiddling with the bridle hanging next to the door.  
  
“Wh- With me!? Why’s ‘e bunkin’ with me!?” I shout, throwing my rake against the wall.  
  
“‘Cause you’re the only one without a roommate! Jus’ deal with it a’right, Erwin’s finished talkin’ to him so he’ll be in muckin’ out Jade’s stable, then you can show him around, seeya ‘round crow eater.” he says ruffling my hair and running out before I can hit him.  
  
I run a sweaty hand through my hair before returning to mucking out the stable, I was the only one without a roommate, I’d never had one either, being an only child, it was just lucky that I got my own room in the quarters when I got here, luck’s gotta run out sometime though.  
  
“Uh, Hey?” A steady voice comes from behind me, which sends me launching forward, knocking me right out of my monologue before I spin around to face the voice, a man not much taller than me stands at the door of my stable, all buttoned-up white shirt and denim jeans, worn boots and freckles littering cheeks and neck and, from what I can see where his sleeves are rolled up, all down his arms. He’s honest to god _gorgeous_ , I mean, if I were a girl..

  
I open my mouth to offer some sort of greeting but nothing comes out, just a strangled noise that makes my jaw fall slack at the way the guy just smiles like the goddamn sun, _hell, maybe even if I had to choose a guy_ , and when he starts towards me I manage to pull my jaw off the floor, _what is this guy’s problem_.  
  
“Hey, I’m Marco, you must be Jean?” he offers me his hand, which I take after straightening up and rolling my shoulders, “I’m the new stable hand and trainer, I can’t seem to find another rake, could you tell me where they are?” he asks, studying my face.  
  
“Uh yeah, they’re in the.. thing, the um the… the tack room thing..” I say, pointing behind him towards the stable-turned-tackroom, _nice work Jean,_ I mentally slap myself.  
  
“Thanks!” He says with that _goddamn hollywood smile_ before legitimately _bouncing_ off to find them.  
  
We work in silence for about fifteen minutes before he starts humming some jazzy tune, I finish my work, I walk over and put my rake back in the tackroom, I fill up the water troughs just like normal but he’s still humming that _too cheery_ tune. I wander over to ask him to stop but when I get to his stall and look over I honest to god can’t. He sways his hips to the tune, light filtering in through the cracks in the redwood wall, dust flutters around him like goddamn magic, and he’s got his shirt wrapped around his waist and his back shining with sweat, freckles scattered across his shoulders and some of them pooling at the base of his spine, his back muscles flexing with every movement, he’s got scars littering his back, most of the workers here do but his seem more deliberate, burn marks litter his right shoulder as well as some lighter scars that are visible just above where his shirt is tied around his hips on either side.  
  
He steps backwards and I don’t think about moving because I’m trapped in my confused-as-fuck mind trying to process how a goddamned greek god managed to come here, _definitely if I had to choose a guy_ , He picks up the wheelbarrow and continues walking backwards and I don’t think about moving until he walks straight into me, I trip over and fall into the water trough that I totally forgot about, fuck, I scramble to stand up when I feel a hand grabbing my forearm and pulling me forward.   
  
“Jean, are you alright?” Marco asks, terribly hiding how badly he’s trying not to laugh, I shake like a dog, shaking my head to get rid of the water that clings to my hair, flicking it all onto Marco, when I open my eye’s he’s staring down at me with worry and amusement written across his face.  
  
“I’m good, yeah, I’m fine, I’m sorry I was-”   
  


“Oh I’m glad you’re alright, now go change! You’ll catch a cold standing here in cold clothes, I’m done in here so just come back and you can show me around, yeah?” he cuts me off, pushing me towards the workers quarters. I nod before hurrying off to change.  
  
When I come back Marco is out beside George’s yard watching her strut around her yard.  
  
“Jean!” Marco says, turning back to me when he hears be shuffling my feet across the floor of the barn “She’s a lovely mare, arabian right?” I nod “God, I’d love to ride her she’s got wonderful confirmation and she’s built perfectly.”  
  
“She’s wild, no one’s ridden ‘er, brumby right off one of our traders’ farms, he didn’t want ‘er so we got ‘er.” I say with a snort “‘f you’ve got a deathwish go right ahead.”  
  
“Oh.” his shoulders sag with disappointment, before he shakes his head and perks up again “Oh well! Come on, you gotta show me around.” he says grabbing my arm and pulling me away to start walking around the perimeter of the farm.  
  
\--  
  
“And these are the living quarters.” I finish, my legs fighting a dull ache after showing Marco around the entire farm.  
  
“Oh, yeah I’ve seen these, I’m bunkin’ with you, Erwin told me.” he says before bounding up the steps.  
  
“Alright, well, you can unpack your stuff, dinner is soon.” I say, following him inside. “So, Marco, what brings you out here anyway?” I ask, flopping down onto my bed, the wooden frame creaking under my weight.  
  
“Well, my parents wanted me to get a job on a farm, pays the bills y’know, I knew how to ride so I applied as a trainer at some big ‘orse studs over in Melbourne and Sydney, but I couldn’t snag any good ones, so I came out here lookin’ for somethin’ and I was up at Reiss’ B ‘nd B and I was askin’ around if anyone’d heard about a job, and I got sent out here. Got the job instantly and here I am.” he said as he shoved clothes in the wooden dresser beside his bed.  
  
“You got plenty of scars.” I say “W-wait, shit, sorry, I don’ have a filter between me brain an’ mouth I didn’t-” I fall over my words, trying to apologise for my bluntness before Reiner bursts in.  
  
“Oi! Dinners bein’ served if you both aint quick you’ll get nothin’ till mornin’, hurry up.” he says before shutting our door with a clap. I sigh before standing and brushing off my clothes, never thought I’d thank Reiner for his in-ability to knock.  
  
“C’mon, you look hungry.” I mumble, walking out the door, hoping he’d follow.  
  
\--  
  
“So, where are you from Marco?” Mikasa asks, between mouthfuls of food and shoving Connie off her shoulder.  
  
“I’m from Cootamundra.” He says gulping down his food.  
  
“He’s a cockroach!” Connie says laughing loudly and looking at Marco with wide eyes and a cheshire cat grin.  
  
“I’m… what?” Marco asks, cocking his head like a dog before glancing back to me.  
  
“God, d’you never go outside, you’re a cockroach. Someone from New South Wales. Like me, I’m from South Australia so I’m a crow eater, Mikasa and Connie were born and bred right here in WA so, they’re sandgropers, and Reiner’s an apple eater, ‘s from Tassie.” I say, pointing at everyone and explaining the strange nicknames.  
  
“You live a sheltered life or som’n cockroach?” Connie asks through a mouthful of food, pointing his knife towards Marco.  
  
“Uh.. I guess so.. didn’t hear much of anyone else other than m’parents and my sisters and m’brother.” he says shrugging, an out of place somberness in his voice.  
  
“We’ll teach you the ropes of country talk mate.” Connie says reaching over to grab another slice of bread.  
  
“We don’t see many cockroaches out ‘ere do we Jean, ‘member the last one.” Reiner says, cocking his head at me.  
  
“Oh yeah, right bastard he was, got caught harrassin’ Levi’s niece, I never seen a guy run so fast. Last I saw him Levi was shovin’ him into the back of a cattle truck up the Katherine, crying like a fresh calf he was, poor bastard. He’s probably still cryin’.” I say laughing at the memory of his blubbering pleas.  
  
“You guys _still_ talkin’ about Wagner?” Samuel says, sauntering past our table with his nose in the air.  
  
“Oi, mind you’re own business, Jackson.” Connie said standing up, his metal cup tipping and almost pouring beer over Mikasa.  
  
“Uh, Who’s Levi?” Marco asks quietly, leaning towards me with confusion written all over his face.  
  
“Erwins boyfriend.” I say matter-of-factly, Marco’s expression darkens. “What? ‘f you got a problem with gay people you can go fuck off with Samuels group!” I frown at him.  
  
“Oh. Oh! No, no, I don’ have any problem with ‘em, ‘s all good I just thought tha’ pretty little brunette up ‘t the house was ‘is wife.” He says before gulping down half of his drink.  
  
Connie stares at him for a second before bursting into loud boisterous laughter.  
  
“S-Sasha! Yo- He thought Sasha and Erwin were ma-married!” Connie chokes out between barks of laughter.   
  
Mikasa slaps him on the back of the head before she continues, “So Marco, What’re you looking to do out here.” her dark gaze following his, obviously intimidating him in the way he slinks backwards into his seat.  
  
“I-I’m just out here to train horses and earn some money, that’s all.” he says, nervous at the change of Mikasa’s mood.  
  
“That’s a damn shame. We might need ‘nother drover soon.” she says, her gaze softening.  
  
“What about Jean? He-”   
  
“Well, we better head back to the quarters, we’ve had a big day, right Marco?” I say tugging on his sleeve for him to stand and follow me, “Goodnight guys, seeya tomorrow.” I say practically jogging out the door.  
  
\--  
  
“What was _that_ about?” Marco asks when I almost push him through the doorway of our room and slump against the door.   
  
“Nothing.” I say shortly, before going over to my bed and sitting with my head between my knees. I can feel him staring at me though, I sigh, air whooshing past my lips, “look, I just.. christ, I wanna be a drover, yeah, but I don’t.. know how to ride.”  
  
I look up at Marco who’s chewing on his bottom lip and has his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, _“So_ , why did you run out so fast then?” he looks up at me.  
  
“because they don’t _know_ I can’t ride, they never asked me to ride and I don’t think they even considered me to be a drover, honestly.” I say pulling my boots and shirt off. “I’m not strong enough to ride out there for weeks at a time anyway, I’m fit but I’m not strong.” I say motioning at myself.  
  
“Do you want to be a drover.” Marco asks cautiously.  
  
“Of course I do, my dad wanted me to, my mum encouraged it but warned me how dangerous it was. My dad was a drover. Died on the job. I used to be able to ride, stopped after ‘e died.” I say slowly, sadness looming over my words.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Marco says walking towards me, “That sucks, ‘t really does. ‘f you ever want to talk ‘bout it,” Marco places a hand on my shoulder, “you can talk to me, yeah? I don’t know what it’s like to lose a parent but I’ll listen.” he says squeezing my shoulder.  
  
“Thanks man, I was right though, we gotta get up early tomorrow we need rest. G’night. You can blow out the lantern.” I say rolling away from his touch to crawl into my bed. I hear Marco walk over to his bed and start to undress. If I said I didn’t peek out of my blankets to see him changing out of his pants I’d be lying. The lantern goes out with a small puff of Marco’s breath. Moonlight filtering in through our one window on the far end of our small room.  
  
“Goodnight Jean.” Marco says, his voice soft and airy.  
  
“Yeah, night.” I reply.  
  
Marco might not be so bad, I think dully as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
